Why You Should Never Cheat on Your Girlfriend
by KaterinaBeloved
Summary: Ash learns a lesson he will never forget when he cheats on Misty with May, a cybergirl. There is something strange about her. Where is her family? And her lost twin? Not so lost. Nothing to fear but fear itself but THIS is where all your fears come true..
1. Welcome To My Life

_Okay, this story shouldn't take me so long to finish but try not to hold me on my word. So yeah, Ash needs some time away from Misty so he gets a girlfriend of the internet but when this 'cybergirl' shows up, things take a sharp turn for the worst. BTW, I thought the prologue was a bit boring so I added in the first chapter as well. _

© Pokemon

Prologue

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

_First, you have your outside self. The self who eats breakfast, talks to people, gets her teeth cleaned once a year. _

_Second, you have the other you. The real one. The one who wakes up in the middle of the night in a panic. The one who feels like she is on the other side of a mirror, watching everybody else. The one who stares at something like her little finger, or her reflection in a window, and wonders, what makes this finger, this face mine? What attaches me to this cage of flesh and bones? _

_That's when I panic. All I want to do is run as long and as hard as I can until I collapse and am too tired to think for one more second, because if I do, I'll start screaming and won't be able to stop. _

That's what she thought about.

Everyday, she worried about the two selves that were hers. But even in her panic, she also believed in answers. There was an answer for everything, if you thought about it long 

enough. And that meant there was a solution, if you planned hard enough. She wasn't a Straight-A student just because of a lame school system. She was smart, and she knew a secret: Most kids only study school subjects. That's where they went wrong. Life is a subject in itself. You have to study hard for it, just like school.

Nobody ever knows what people really think about. You present a face to the world, and the world accepts that face, and even if people say stupid things like, "How do you feel about that?" or, "Penny for your thoughts," the don't really want to know.

So if you looked at TV, and magazines, and movies, and if you went to the grocery store, or even sat by the lake and watched the swans, and you _studied_ what you saw, you knew that the answer was a number.

Two.

If there was nothing between you and empty space, you were lost. But if there was one person who loved you more than anything, you had something between you and the darkness. One person in your corner. One person to defend you. To keep you safe. Forever.

Looking at him was like looking in a mirror. Every time you gazed into his eyes you saw yourself.

Suddenly, having two selves didn't matter when you were with him. And that made you whole.

_That's the best feeling in the world, _she thought. _And it's worth sacrificing anything I have to keep it. _

_Anything. _

_Most guys think I'm lucky. I have a girlfriend. Misty and I have been going steady since Junior High. I made a joke in the cafeteria, and she laughed so hard that soda came out of her nose. Right then, I knew she was the girl for me. _

_So I'd snagged my girlfriend early. Back when Misty Williams was still skinny as a flagpole and had her fire red hair tied up to the side of her head with blue elastics. Back when peanut butter got stuck in her braces, and she raised her hand in class to answer every question. In short, Misty Williams was well in sight of geek territory. _

_Now, at sixteen, you could say that Misty has improved. Okay, maybe they wouldn't as her to do a slo-mo run on the beach in Ocean Avenue, my favorite TV show. But now her teeth are straight, and her hair is now combed and looks ginger colored. Her cerulean blue-green eyes are surrounded by thick black lashed that she likes to flutter at me to make me laugh. And she has one terrific zillion-megawatt smile. _

_So who's complaining? _

Moi. 

_I live in a small town. Pallet Town, to be exact. Every single pretty girl within a thirty-mile radius thinks of me as Misty William's property. I can barely smile at a girl without it getting around the school in about five minutes flat that I'm a major slime-ball weevil. _

_Okay. Here's my point. I totally crave tuna melts. But I wouldn't want to eat for lunch every single day. Sometimes you just want turkey. Or heck, even Spam. _

_But around Pallet High, Ash-and-Misty is practically one word. _

"_Are AshandMisty coming to the party?" _

"_Did AshandMisty see _Mayhem, Part 4?" 

_Or, worst of all, no matter where I show up, from the park to the river to the mall, I hear: _

"_Hey, Ash. Where's Misty?" _

_After a while, you start to wonder is just being you is enough. _

_Then one day, I took a ride with the top down, cruise control engaged, on the information superhighway. On the Net, I can smile at whoever I want. Of course, it looks like this: _

:-) 

_But it's better than no action at all. _

_Pretty soon I had six girlfriends. And I developed deep meaningful relationships with each one of them. It was real, but it wasn't. I still had Misty. I still had my real life. But along side of it was this totally exciting other life, where I could flirt with all sorts of different girls. _

_It wasn't really real. At least that's what I told myself. I wasn't hurting Misty. _

_The only problem was, sometimes doing something you think is sorta wrong and kinda sneaky but basically harmless…well, it doesn't mean that there won't be a price to pay. _

_And it can be way higher than you'd ever imagined. _

_Yeah a lot of Italics today, I'm not a fan of the overuse either it just worked out that everything I wrote today was thoughts and Author Notes, I promise next chapter will actually have some real dialogue. For future reference I'm not a May or Dawn hater, and sooner or later you'll see why you'd think I am but I love 'em both so yeah, I'm just gonna go clear that out and Reviews are appreciated!! I'll try and update soon!!_


	2. Trig Drill

_Hey! I'm back, as I said! I mean really, was there ever any doubt?? Anyway here is Chapter 2!! Oh and if anyone was wondering this entire story is done from Ash's point of view._

* * *

In my humble opinion –or IMHO, in cyber talk –whoever invented school totally goofed. Final exams should be in February, or even March –sometime during those gray, freezing days when it hurts to breathe because the air is so cold and you're positive it's going to be winter forever. Having finals in February would be a package marked Everything Sucks.

But take June. What kind of human being, especially a _kid_ human, wants to sit hunched over his books when it's just getting warm enough to swim? Who can keep his concentration on formulas and numbers when summer is right in his face, breathing warm air and green grass and blue sky?

If you want my opinion, they're just asking kids to flunk out.

I wasn't close to flunking –not for nothing do I have a straight-A girlfriend. But when it came to trig, I was hanging on by my finger nails to that C-minus cliff, in great danger of dropping into the burning D river. Jen had promised to help me study, but I always found an excuse not to. Like, I had to wash my dad's car. Or play dolls with my sister Molly. Can you tell I'd rather do anything but trig?

* * *

One particular stellar day Misty had scheduled another study session after school. The final bell rang, and I headed for my locker. After I got my jacket and books, I'd meet Misty at her locker. We'd walk home together. Misty lives right next door, and we'd sit in her family room, or on the back porch if it was warm out, and pretend to study while we ate cookies or leftover pizza. The we'd shoot some hoops, or watch MTV, or listen to a new CD, and then I'd go home for dimmer. After dinner, I'd call her about 8:00, and we'd talk some more. Misty would say, "Well, homework calls, Ash, gotta split," after about twenty minutes. Then I'd say, "Pick you up outside tomorrow," and she'd say, "If you're lucky," and we'd hang up.

How did I know this would happen, just like that?

Because it happened every day, just like that.

At my locker, I reached for my denim jacket and my trig book. I slammed the door shut and twirled the lock. My trig book fell on the ground and I kicked it.

"Young man! Young man!" My best friend, Gary Oak, wagged a finger in my face. He pitched his voice high and shaky. "Treat your things well, and they'll return the favor." Gary was doing his impersonation of Miss Celadon, our horrible teacher from back in fourth grade. You might say that Gary and I have some history together.

I picked up my trig book and stuffed it in my backpack. "Die laughing, Mr. Comedian."

I meant it to come out funny, but my tone was like curdled milk. Gary took a step back. "Hey, what's up with you?"

I sighed as I put on my jacket. I knew that it wasn't fair to take my cranky mood out on Gary. Let alone my trig book. "Finals pressure is getting to me, man," I said. I gripped my hair with both hands and widened my eyes. "I think I'm going to crack like an egg! Help me! Help me! _Aaarrggg!"_

Gary pretended not to notice my bonehead activity. "So where's Misty?" he asked twirling his lock.

"_Arrrrgggg!_" I said again, banging my head against a locker.

"What are you guys up to?" Gary asked as he stuffed some books in his knapsack.

I was getting a headache from banging my head, so I gave up acting like an idiot. "Same old same old," I said. "You?"

"Study date with Alison Potasher," Gary said. He shook his hand, as though his fingers were burning. "_Va-va-va-voom-de-ay." _

"How did you get a date with Alison Potasher, nerdling?" I asked. Alison is major dream girl material. She can run slow motion on my beach anytime.

Gary grinned as he slammed his locker shut. "I'm pulling A's in social studies _and_ trig," he said. "This time of year, I can have my pick. All I have to do is say the word 'tutor', and babes come running."

"Whoa," I said. "I never thought being a coma-inducing grind could actually improve your date potential. Radical thinking."

Gary shrugged modestly. "My own personal strategy. Tomorrow, Emily Beringer and I have a social studies date."

"Wow," I said. "I totally salute you, dude."

"Oh, tutor!" Alison Potasher waggled her fingers at Gary from down the hall. Her green eyes sparkled as she tossed her coppery red hair flirtatiously. "Are you ready to rock and roll?"

"I'm there!" Gary called back.

Alison pursed her lips and frowned. Can I just say this? It's amazing how girls can project pouts, all the way down a crowded hallway.

"Just be gentle with me, Gary," she cooed. This girl is so good, she can project a coo.

"What can I say," Gary said to me under his breath while he grinned like a monkey at Alison. "I looooove finals week."

I watched Gary join Alison at her locker. I wondered if Alison's cinnamon-colored hair would smell a little spicy if you got up real close.

* * *

I speeded up the pace toward Misty's locker. I was about two minutes and forty-five seconds late. What can I say? You get your excitement in life where you can.

Misty greeted me with such a big smile that I felt guilty about wondering what Alison's hair would smell like.

"Hey, Ash," Misty said pulling out her sweater. "Ready for some hard-core trig drill?"

"Oh, did you say that we were going to do _trig drill?_" I said. "I thought you said we were going to fire up the _big grill._ I was looking forward to a couple of hotdogs."

Misty grinned as she closed her locker. "Relax, Ash. It's as easy as falling off a logarithm."

"Another comedian. Is this actually clown school?" I said. "Funny, because I thought I was in Pallet High."

"Misty slipped her arm through mine. "C'mon, Oscar the Grouch. I've got a brownie with name on it. No walnuts."

Hey, there's an advantage to having a steady girl. She knows what you're allergic to.

We headed out of school together. We said "see you" to all our friends together. Started home together.

Our legs moved together. Our feel hit the ground together. Our pace seemed to stamp the word into my brain.

Together…together…_together. _

* * *

Misty and I both live in big old houses near the center of town. Most kids live in the newer developments outside Pallet. The town was settled along the banks of the River of New Beginnings some time before the war between Kanto and Johto. My family's house was built in 1798. In the winter, I swear I can feel watch and every crack in the old walls from the wind whistling through them. A few years ago, before Dad replaced the furnace, I found ice on my toothbrush one morning. People always say how _charming_ our house is. Try living with icicles in your blood every winter. You call that charm?

But at least Mom and Dad keep up with the repairs on our old shack. They are totally mad about renovation projects. Misty's house is falling around her ears. Her dad never was much of a handyman in the first place. Her mom used to rag him about it, especially when she saw my dad fixing the plumbing and painting the shutters.

But maybe Misty's mom shouldn't have said a word. Mr. Williams started hanging around Bob's Hardware Station every Saturday. He got really interested in drill bits and two-by-fours. And then the summer before last he ran away with Trudie Belden, the twenty-two-year-old cashier.

The funny thing was, Misty didn't talk about it. And the girl was never shy before about letting you know what was on her mind. But whenever I asked her about her dad leaving, she just got this really intense look on her face and said that everything was going to be okay. Her dad hadn't been much of a swell guy when he was around. He had spent all his time in his "office" in the basement, where Misty said all he did was watch TV and read magazines. But I had a feeling that no matter what kind of a dad you had, no matter if he never came to one of your swim meets or softball games, you still had to miss him when left.

But Misty was okay with it. Or as okay as she could be. Her older brother, Rudy, had been the one to go off the deep end. He'd flunked out of college and taken a job in a restaurant in Celadon. Then he'd gotten into some pretty heavy drugs, and Mrs. Williams had been really worried about him for a while. Misty's dad lived about three towns up river, and even he'd gotten involved, maybe for the first time since he'd had kids. He'd paid for a therapist over in Viridian City, and had even bought Rudy a used car so he could drive there.

Now Rudy has straightened out and is going to Vermillion State. So the Williams are doing all right. If their house doesn't collapse on their heads that is.

* * *

Misty drilled me on trig for a while, but my mind was wandering. Even the sugar rush from the brownie didn't help my concentration.

"Ash, I know this is Dullsville, but you've got to work on it," Misty said, tapping my leg with her pencil. "If you pull a D, your parents will flip. And you'll probably have to go to summer school, which would be a major drag. It might interfere with your job. Not to mention my summer," she teased.

Oh, did I mention that Misty and I had jobs at the country club? _Together?_ I would be bussing tables at the club restaurant, and she was on the grounds crew.

I'd get to see Misty every day. We'd drive there together, and eat lunch together, and drive home together. I could see the whole summer stretching ahead of me. I knew what I'd be doing every day and evening….

Together. Together. _Together_…

Meanwhile, all around me, I'd see girls. Girls in shorts. Girls in bathing suits. Girls with blond hair, girls with dark curly hair, girls with great legs, girls with great smiles, girls who flirted, girls who were shy.

And I wouldn't be able to talk to any of them.

Unless I broke up with Misty. But I didn't want to do that! I was crazy about her. Besides, every single person in Pallet, including all the Williams and all of my family the Ketchum's, _plus_ Mr. Grandy at the ice-cream shop, would think I was a class-A slime weevil if I dumped a girl like Misty.

Was there such a thing as being trapped into goodness?

"Ash?" Misty peered at me. I knew the five freckles on her nose by heart. "What's wrong? You were staring at me like you wanted to strangle me. I just said you had to study harder, that's all."

I closed my book with a snap. "I know, you keep telling me. Every day at lunch. Every night on the phone. Every morning when we walk to school. Every –"

"Hey," Misty interrupted. "I'm just trying to help."

I didn't say anything, and Misty bent her head over her notebook. Her hair fell forward, so I couldn't see her face.

* * *

I looked at the Swatch Misty had bought me for my sixteenth birthday in October. It was almost four o'clock. I usually didn't leave for another hour, but I was anxious to get home. My girls were waiting. And today was a special day. I was expecting something important.

I had seven girlfriends on line. Amber, Katie, Marianne, Wendy, Patti, Jessica, and May. I'd met them all in chat rooms, and we sent each other e-mail too. Jessica lives in Hawaii, and she's totally cool to talk to. Amber is really smart and funny, and she lives only one state away in Johto. She had been my favorite girlfriend. Until May.

There was something special about May, right from the start. We clicked in a major way. After we met on a chat line, we started going into private chat rooms so that we could talk without being interrupted. We'd been conversing for weeks now, and May was the coolest ever. Today she was sending me a picture of herself. I couldn't wait to download it.

Not that I was expecting a complete babe to pop up on my screen. Life isn't fair. I knew that. There was no way that May could look as perfect as her personality was. But not _expecting_ something great doesn't mean you can't _hope_ for something great.

* * *

"You haven't asked me about my essay," Misty said catching me zoning out the window.

"Oh. Sorry. How's you essay?" I asked.

"Thanks for asking," Misty said. She flashed me a grin, so I knew we were okay. "I worked on it again last night. Do you want to hear it?"

Misty had been working on an essay for this contest sponsored by Clean Teens, an antidrug organization. The winner could get their essay published in Screenager magazine. I'd heard the essay in different stages about twenty times. But I wasn't allowed to say no. Talk about trapped.

"Sure," I said.

Misty took a piece of paper out of her note book. She cleared her throat. "'Drug addiction is the plague of our generation. It preys on the weak and the vulnerable. It splits apart families and drives a wedge between friends….'"

I zoned again. May had mentioned she was a brunette. But did she have short or long hair? Was it curly or straight?

* * *

After a few minutes, Misty looked over the paper at me. "You're not listening!"

"Sure I am!" I said. "Of course I am. Drug addiction is the plague of our generation. For sure."

Misty sighed. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me," Misty said. "Really. I can take constructive criticism."

"Well," I said. I sensed a potential minefield here. Misty isn't great at taking criticism. She could be touchy. So I carefully put down one foot and tested the ground….

"It lacks something," I said.

"Something? Misty asked, leaning forward. "Like what?"

"Like…zing," I said.

"Zing?"

I inched the next foot onto the mine field. "It's kind of…boring," I said.

_Boom!_ I'd just blown sky high.

Color rushed into Misty's face. "Boring?"

"It sounds kind of like a term paper," I said. "Written by a person with no personality."

"This is _constructive_ criticism?" Misty asked, her voice rising to a squeak. "Why don't you just take a knife and cut me, Ash!"

"You said you could take it!" I shot back. "I'm just trying to help you –"

Well, this isn't help," Misty said, gathering her papers. "I didn't realize I had such a lack of _zip_."

"I didn't say you lacked zip," I pointed out. I said you lacked _zing_. You're the zippiest girl I know –"

"Now I'm _zippy_," Misty said. "Gee thanks –"

"But you have to admit, you have a real up close and personal knowledge of this whole drug thing, and you're writing about it like it's some kind of survey," I said.

Misty's lips pressed together. "That's mean, Ash. You know Rudy is better now –"

"I know! That's what I'm saying! You went through this whole awful freaky period, and you're acting like you don't know anything about it firsthand!" I said. I wished I hadn't opened my mouth at all. If Misty is closed mouthed about her father, she eats paste when it comes to her brother. She and Rudy had been super close before he'd become a flake. She's really needed him when their dad left, and instead, he'd gotten all sullen and mean, and then he'd started orbiting around the planet. Then, as soon as he was off drugs and acting halfway normal, he'd split for college.

"I guess I'd better go," I said, even though it wasn't nearly time.

"Yeah, I guess," Misty said. She looked as though she was trying not to cry.

* * *

I felt pretty awful running out. But once I hit the open air, I felt better. Misty and I would make up. We always did. And I had another girl waiting for me.

As soon as I got home, I clicked on my mailbox icon and sure enough, May had come through.

_Dear AshyBoy, _

_Okay, here's the real me. Remember our deal. If you're disappointed, just don't tell me. I have my pride, baby. _

_Love, _

_Maple.7_

Maple.7 was May's Internet address. Maple is her last name. I started the download function and I waited.

Slowly, May's image formed on my screen. He chocolate brown hair was shoulder length and straight. Parted down the middle, her bangs kind of flipped over one eye. She was wearing faded jeans, and her legs went on forever. She smiled at the camera as if to say, _I'm yours, Ash. _

In short, she was a total and complete knockout.

And there was only one word to describe what she did to me.

_Va-va-va-voom-de-ay! _

_

* * *

__Yes! I'm finally done with chapter two! This chapter should be long enough to satisfy, right? If not well, tell me I guess…but this is long. I guess you could say that there is Advanceshipping…and Pearlshipping…and Pokeshipping in the story, but technically it's not. _

_Especially considering that Dawn hasn't made her debut in the story yet and she won't for a while. Sorry any Dawn lovers! So yeah…I hope you review! They make me happy! B-) I have to be cool too! XD _

_7/18/08_


	3. Summer Daze

_Hey there people! I'm back yet again with chapter 3 coming at you! Alright! I am very proud of myself, and happy because my B-day's tomorrow because I'll be 13! :P Enjoy! _

_

* * *

__Disappointed? Are you crazy? First of all, you're gorgeous, _I wrote that night to May. _You've got to know that. _

_Don't you know by now that all girls are insecure? _May wrote back. _I guess I'm just looking for someone who likes the real me. _

_I like the real you, _I wrote.

It sure helped that the "real May" just happened to be a perfect 10. Talk about dream girls!

_I'm really glad I can picture you know when I think about you, _I added. I had to wait a few minutes for her words to flash onscreen.

_I'm glad you think about me, _she wrote. _I think about you, too. All the time. _

A girl who looks like May Maple thought about me all the time. If this is a dream, please don't wake me!

May sent me the same picture through snail mail. It was small enough to fit in my wallet, but big enough to include every curve. I promised myself that I wouldn't show it to anyone. But I was dying to show it to Gary. Tell me I'm wrong, but it's way too much to ask a teenage guy to keep a photo like that under wraps.

* * *

Of course, showing it to Gary meant that I had to tell him how I'd met May online. Which meant I had to come clean about my cyber girls.

I told him the story as we were shooting hoops in his backyard. Before I could even get the picture out of my knapsack, Gary started grilling me about why I was "dating" through the computer.

"I'm not dating," I said. "I'm just talking to girls." I threw him an underhand pass.

"You're _flirting_ with them," Gary said.

"So?" I said over the sound of his dribbling. "It's just through a computer, Gary. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, you're with _Misty_," Gary said. If you have a steady girl then you shouldn't flirt with other people." He did a layup. _Swish_.

I went in for the rebound. "I'm not flirting with girls at school, or with Misty's friends," I said. "I'm talking to a girl in Hawaii!"

Gary shrugged again. "Whatever."

Now I was getting steamed. I drove under the basket, reversed direction, and shot. The ball bounced off the rim and Gary caught it in midair.

"Anyways look who's talking," I said. "You're the one who's trading dates for grades. I don't see you turning down Miss Pout of Pallet High, Alison Potasher."

Now it was Gary's turn to get angry. I could tell by the way he slammed the ball against the driveway. "Listen hotshot," he said. "The reason I chase after girls is that I don't _have_ a girl like Misty. But you do! So why do you want to mess it up?"

"I'm not messing it up!" I said. I snatched the ball away from him. "I'm just visiting a chat room, not dating cheerleaders behind her back!"

Gary slid is hand through his spiky brown hair. "Look just forget it."

"Gary, May and I are just friends."

"Okay," he said.

"I'm not going to hurt Misty," I said.

"Okay," he said. "So?"

"So?"

Gary sighed. "So show me the picture."

I tossed him the ball, then reached into the back pocket of my jeans and took it out. I handed it to Gary.

Gary let out a long whistle. "Whoa," he said. "I see what you mean."

"The mold from which all dream girls are made," I said.

"So, what does she see in you?" Gary asked, handing the photograph back to me.

"Thanks a lot," I said.

"Of course, she hasn't actually _met_ you," Gary mused. He dribbled the ball. "I notice you're not breaking a leg to send her _your_ picture. She probably doesn't realize that you're such a geek."

"Sez you," I said. Okay, I'm not the studliest guy in the world. I have black messy hair, and brown eyes, and if a word popped into someone's head to describe me, it would probably be "ordinary." But did my best friend have to point it out?

"You're not exactly Brad Pitt yourself," I said.

Gary threw the ball at me harder than he had to, but I caught it and fired it back. He went in for a layup, and when the ball swished in I yelled, "Whoa –lucky shot!"

Gary smirked at me. "Some luck, shorty. Doncha wish you had some?"

We were friends again.

Sports. They smooth out anything. Where would I be without them?

* * *

A couple of nights later, when I clicked into the chat room, I saw AMbergrl had logged on. I hadn't talked to Amber for a while so I said hello right away.

_Where have you been, grrl?_ I typed out.

_I should ask ze same, bro, _she wrote back. _As for moi, I've been MUDing like crazy. _

Amber is seriously devoted to MUD's –multiuser dimension fantasy games on the Net. Quite a few regulars in my fave chat room had a serious MUD Jones.

I knew that May had played Ambers favorite MUD, Planet FamZoo, also known as PlanFam. Amber had tried to explain the game to me several times. When you sign on, you are transported to this weird, futuristic/prehistoric planet that is ruled by Families. There is an intense power structure among the different Fams, and usually several wars are going on. The deal is, though, that nobody can kill anybody else. You can just form alliances.

There are a couple of different ways to play the game. You can remain independent, you can try to break off and form your own Fam, or you can try to make a bunch of power movies in order to align yourself to the most powerful Fam.

It all sounded confusing to me, but the players take it superseriously. Maybe you have to be there.

_Wazzup with you, A-boy? _Amber wrote.

Just then I saw May's name pop up on the list. She usually signed on around this time.

_I've been hitting the books, big time, _I wrote. _Finals coming up. Trig and I are not pals. Looks like I'm heading for summer school. _

_Major drag, _Amber wrote. _Need an online tutor? _

But before I could answer, May joined the conversation. _AshBoy, join me in the hall? _She asked. That meant she wanted to have a private chat.

I typed out a _buh-bye _to Amber and moved into the private cyber hallway.

_I've been trying to figure out a way to meet, _May wrote. _Are you into it? _

_Sure, _I answered. _But it's Mission Impossible. I'm saving up for a used car, but until I find something, I'm w/o wheels. Not that my parents would let me drive to Hoenn, anyway. And then there's that summerlong date with trig. _

_Don't worry, you won't have to go to summer school, _May wrote. _And I'm thinking of a plan for us. I have to me you, Ash!! _

I counted the exclamation points. Ten. Tell me I'm wrong, but that seemed like a good sign. So I upped the ante to eleven: _I feel the same way!! _

* * *

Finals were brutal. I was absolutely, one hundred percent sure that my trig teacher designed the exam especially to torture me. It was a sweat-fest. I needed to ace it in order to pull my grade up to a C. The chances of that were about as good as me playing for the Tauros next season.

Summer school couldn't be _that_ bad. I told myself that every day as the last day of school approached.

But when I got my report card, I nearly fell over my desk. Not only did I pass, I got a B in trig! I stared at the grade, not believing it. Maybe it was a D, only there was an inkspot in the middle that made it _look_ like a B.

I checked the card again to make sure it was my card. Sure enough, there was my name: ASH KETCHUM. But what if Mrs. Lilycove had entered the wrong grade? I'd better keep low profile for the rest of the day.

Misty had a different homeroom, and as soon as the bell rang, she hurried to my classroom.

"Well?" she asked.

I handed her the card. "Read it and weep."

"Oh, Ash," she sighed. "I'm really sor –" Misty's head snapped up again. "You got a B!"

I nodded happily. "Do you think I was touched by an angel?"

She peered down at it. "Unless there's an ink spot, and it's really a D…no, it's a B." Misty bit her lip. "Do you think Mrs.Lilycove entered the wrong grade?"

"Thanks a lot, Misty," I said, even though she had read my very own thoughts. "Thanks for the confidence."

"It's not that, Ash, it's just that…well, you were so positive you didn't so well on the exam," Misty said. "And we studied together the night before, so I know how behind you were…"

"So I pulled it out at the last minute," I said. Even though everything Misty said was true, I couldn't help feeling irritated. "Is that so unbelievable?"

If I expected Misty to backtrack and apologize, I didn't know Misty Waterflower. Her cerulean eyes shot sparks at me.

"What's up with you these days?" she asked, hand me back the card. "I can't say anything right anymore. What's your problem?"

I stuffed the card in my backpack. "I'm human, aren't I? I'm allowed to be in a bad mood once in a while."

"Sure," Misty said. "But you don't have to make a habit of it."

I slung my backpack over my shoulder. "Sorry," I said. "If I'm that hard to be around, maybe you should leave me alone."

Misty's face flushed. "Maybe I should."

I shrugged. She tossed her hair. It was out usual standoff. I knew she was waiting for me to apologize. When I didn't she spun around and stalked away.

_

* * *

__You passed? Awesome! I knew you could do it, Ash! With your mind you could do anything. _

Now that's what a guy likes to hear. May expected the best from me, instead of being surprised like Misty was.

But I'd been thinking about something all the way home from school. May was a major hacker. Could she have broken into the school computer system? She said that I wouldn't have to go to summer school before I even took the test.

_May, don't get me wrong. I'm happy about my grade. But you wouldn't have…given mw a little help, would you? _

_What do you mean Ash? _May asked.

_Hacker help, _I said. _Because cheating just isn't my style. _

May's words flowed across the screen: _Of course I didn't do anything! You go that grade on your own. When are you going to trust how smart you are? _

I have to say, I am not one to underestimate myself. As a matter of fact, I'm realistic about my ability to conquer trig as I am about the accuracy of myjump shot. I knew there was no way I had aced that final.

But I told myself that anything could happen. I _wanted_ to believe May more than anything. I wanted to be the guy she said I was. I wanted to believe that I was smart enough not to study all semester, that ace a final.

So I did.

* * *

Early the next morning, while I was chugging orange juice from the carton, there was a knock at the door. It was Misty, carrying a plate full of blueberry muffins.

"Don't get excited, they're not homemade," she told me. "I got them at the bakery."

"They still make an excellent peace offering," I approved. I snatched one. "Come on in. Want some juice?" I handed her the carton.

Misty made a face at it, then went to the cupboard for glasses. "I felt awful last night, Ash," she said, her face in the cupboard. "I hate it when we fight."

Whoa. Major guilt pang. I'd been too busy chatting with May to feel bad about fighting with Misty. When we'd signed off, we'd even bracketed each other's names with hugs:

May Ash

If you hugged another girl with parentheses, did that mean you were cheating on your girlfriend?

"It was my fault," I said. "You were right. I _have_ been a total crank monster lately. I guess it was school pressure or something."

Misty looked relieved as she plopped down in the chair and poured juice for us. "Good. So that's settled." She pushed the glass toward me, then leaned her chin on her hand and smiled. "Because I was freaked out last night. I've had two awful summers in a row. First my dad left, then Rudy fell apart. I really want to coast this summer. Just have fun, hang out."

I nodded. Last summer was when Rudy went into drug rehab. I think Mrs. Waterflower and Misty held their breath for three entire months.

"Your wish is my command," I said. "One perfect summer coming up."

* * *

A bunch of guys had decided to kick off summer with a basketball game. I headed over to the courts with Gary. As soon as we got there, Drew Andrews yelled, "Hey here comes Ketchum!" at me across the court. He is five feet ten of studly obnoxious handsomeness, and even though he isn't a bad guy, Gary and I aren't exactly his best pals. So why he was greeting me like a long-lost cousin I had no idea.

He tucked the ball under one muscled arm in a cutoff sweatshirt. "Hey, I hear you have some hot cyber babe wired to your modem," he said.

I gave Gary a sour look. He is A number one when it comes to best-friendhood. But when it comes to keeping secrets, he might as well have his own talkshow.

"I just told one person," Gary said to me defensively.

I rolled my eyes. "Was it Oprah?"

"Come on Ketchum," Drew Andrews said. "Let me see the picture."

"Gary says she's supermodel material," Brock Harrison said.

All the guys crowded around me. Suddenly, I was Mr. Popular. I reached into the back pocket of my shorts, where I kept the picture of May. I took it with me wherever I went now, mostly because I have the nosiest brother and sister in the world. Nothing is safe in my room. And I mean nothing. Once Molly cut up my underpants for doll bandages and brought them to school.

I slowly pulled out the picture. Then I held it facedown for a minute. Their tongues were practically wagging. I enjoyed the movement.

"Come on, Ash!" Damien Villanova said.

I handed the picture to Gregorio.

"Whoa," he said reverently.

Daemon grabbed it. "Wow," he said.

He handed it to Reggie Posen, who handed it down the line. Finally, it reached the hand of Drew Andrews. He stared at it for a long minute.

I waited for the hearty Drew masculine approval. It would last me all the way through senior year. I would be a member of the stud farm for sure.

Suddenly, Drew made this obnoxious hooting noise. "You've got to be kidding me, Ketchum," he said. "You think _this_ is your cyber girl? Dream on!"

"It's May," I said. "She sent it to me."

"Oh, I'm sure she sent it," Drew said, waving the photograph. "But that doesn't mean it's _her_. This is a picture of some model. Let's face it –why would a girl who looks like this need to troll for dates on the Internet? May is probable you typical cyber geek. Scrawny and pasty, with inch-thick glasses and no personality. Some dream girl," Drew said. He tossed the photo back to me. "Try nightmare!"

Drew dribbled the ball and passed it to Damien. The rest of the guys moved toward the basket.

"Talk about nightmares," Gary said, jerking his chin toward Drew. "At least it's summer, and your contact with Drew will be minimal."

I put the picture back in my pocket. "It _is_ her, Gary. I know it is."

Gary shrugged. "What difference does it make? You're never going to meet her."

"Right," I said.

The trouble was, lately May had been harping on arranging some way to meet. I went along, because the chances of hooking up were mighty slim. But May wasn't giving up.

Maybe sending those eleven exclamation points hadn't been such a hot idea, after all.

* * *

I had two weeks until my job started, and I had planned to cram every bit of summer fun I could into them, swimming in the still-cold Cerulean River. Softball games in the riverside park. Monday night concerts at the band shell with Misty. And I'd planned to see every blockbuster summer movie on the day it premiered.

Well, so much for plans. Instead of movies and sports, I talked to May. When I woke up, there was always an email waiting for me. I answered it before breakfast. Then, I had this major summer chore of refinishing some old furniture for the "library" Dad was creating out of an old storage room upstairs. I'd take a break before lunch and check my email again. There was always a reply from May.

In the afternoons, I usually told Misty that I had to work refinishing the furniture. Instead, I chatted with May.

And then, after dinner, when Misty would call and say that a bunch of kids were going to the mall, or ask if I wanted to take a walk along the river, I'd find some excuse to say no. Then I'd talk to May.

It wasn't that I was trying to avoid Misty. It was that May was so irresistible. She even worked the internet for me and found me the absolutely perfect used car. My dad drove me over to Viridian to buy it.

I stopped visiting the chat room completely. Why listen to a bunch of people gassing on and on about their favorite movie when I could talk to May?

She was interested in everything about me and my family. She even asked lots of concerned questions about my dad, who was currently acting like a bear with rabies. Dad was doing the corporate cutthroat gig with this rival at work. They were up for the same promotion, and Dad was afraid this guy would get it and then fire him. Let me tell you, the Ketchum household was feeling the heat.

One night, when Mom called us for supper, Dad said he just didn't feel like eating. He poured a bowl of Molly's Frosted Flakes and took it into the den. It was the most pathetic thing I'd ever seen in my life.

Molly's big caramel eyes grew even rounder. She stopped kicking my chair and looked at Mom. "What's wrong with Daddy?"

Mom's smile was more like a muscle twitch. "He's fine sweetie he just doesn't feel well."

Annie's lip wobbled. "Will he eat all my cereal?"

"Shut up squirt," my brother, Max, told her fiercely. But he looked scared, not angry.

Mom didn't even snap at Max for calling his sister a name. "Eat your peas," she told us, but you could tell she wasn't thinking about us at all. We were having broccoli.

I wrote an email to May about the awful dinner, then felt totally stupid. Quickly I fired another one:

_M, _

_Sorry to rag on you about my dad. The Frosted Flakes just got to me, I guess. T must have been total boredom to read. _

_A _

I got a response in about five minutes.

_A, _

_Don't apologize to me for being concerned about your dad. I totally understand. At least, I'd like to understand. When your parents are dead, you want to hear about other families. _

May's parents were dead! I didn't even know! Suddenly, I realized that we talked about _me_ all the time. Which is not exactly a compelling subject. Unless you're me, of course.

That night, in our private chat room, May stayed home from the trip because of the flu. Now she lives with her grandparents.

_I guess they love me, _she wrote. _But they have these really busy lives. They take golf vacations every couple of months. And they're totally into bridge, so they're out about three nights a week. I'm alone a lot. That's why the computer became my friend. If I didn't have my laptop, I'd go crazy. _

I knew how gorgeous May was. I knew how much fun she could be, and how generous. But for the first time, my dream girl turned into a person. And I realized that she could just about break my heart.

One night, May sent me an email that just said:

_Dear Ash, _

_I've figured it out! Meet me at 5 p.m. _

When I signed on, May told me that she'd figured out a way for us to meet. Her grandmother was treating her to a weekend in the Indigo Plateau. They were supposed to go shopping and go to museums, but May was positive that her grandmother would dump her at the hotel so that she could visit friends and play bridge. All I had to do was convince my parents that we should take a short vacation trip to the Indigo Plateau at the same time.

It wasn't a bad idea. And that way, I could meet May away from the home turf. Misty would never know.

_I'll give it my best shot,_ I told her.



* * *

You had to time things with parental. You waited for the moment when they were completely relaxed, or maybe almost asleep while they were watching TV. And then you pounced.

The problem was, Dad wasn't doing much relaxing these days. I had to tackle him at his caffeine charged worst –breakfast time.

While he chugged his coffee, I droned on about how much I wanted to go to the Indigo Plateau and how it was such an educational area. I talked about the famous Pokemon Lab and the championships that were held there every year and the historical torch running with the flame of Moltres. I didn't think he was listening to me, but I should never underestimate my dad.

"The pokemon Lab is here in Pallet," he said. "We've taken you to see it."

"Right, I knew that. But all the other good stuff is at the Plateau. You know what a buff I am."

He raised an eyebrow. "I must have missed this fervor for our historical heritage, Ash."

"It's the new Ash, Dad." I said. "It's replaced basketball in my heart."

"I'm shocked," he said dryly.

"Anyway, the plateau is crammed with history; we could walk the path of the torch runners, do to see the stadium see where they battle…you know."

Dad put down his coffee cup. He'd been working on a report until late the night before. He looked like he needed another 12 pots of coffee to keep him going.

"Ash, I'm in advertising," he said. "I recognize a hard sell when I see one."

So maybe I was coming on a little strong. "Will you just think about it?" I pleaded.

He stood up and straightened his tie. "It's not a bad idea. Maybe a long weekend."

"You could use it Dad," I said.

One corner of his mouth lifted. "An interest in history and a concern for my well being. Is it Father's Day?"

* * *

I ran upstairs to send May an email saying there was a chance Dad and Mom would okay the trip. A letter was waiting for me from Amber. I hadn't heard from her in weeks.

_AshBoy, _

_What's with that psycho cyber witch Maple girlfriend of yours? Tell her to lay off! If I were you, I'd be careful. If want to join the human race again, drop into the chat room. _

_Amber _

Frowning, I stared at the message. Cyber witch? Did she mean May? Sweet, vulnerable, lonely May?

No way!

* * *

When I hinted to May that Amber could be slightly ticked off at her, May fired back an email.

_She's the one whose wacko. All I did was ask if you'd go into a private chat room, and the next thing I know, she flamed me! Everyone is jealous of us, Ash. We're soul mates, and people just can't stand it. _

So may claimed that Amber flamed her first. For any non-cyber freaks in the audience, "flaming" is like calling someone names in the school yard, except you can be even nastier in cyber space since you aren't face-to-face. You can bombard their mailbox with messages about how lame they are. I couldn't see Amber doing that to May, but I wouldn't imagine May doing it Amber, either. Then again, they're girls. They're from another planet. Not even a trig wiz like _moi_ can figure them out.

I have to admit though, there was a tiny part of me that got a kick out of two girls cat-fighting over my person. Okay, maybe not so tiny.

* * *

I was heading home one day when I saw my dad standing in the middle of the lawn, staring up at the house. He had a weird expression on his face. I checked to make sure that an alien spacecraft wasn't landing on our roof.

"Dad? You okay?"

He nodded, but it was like he hadn't heard me at all. That's when it hit me. _He got fired._

"We need a new roof," he said.

"I know Dad," I said gently.

Mom cam out on the porch. "Red?" she called to my dad. "Are you okay?" Her voice was soft just like mine. We were both freaked.

"Delia," Dad said. "We can fix the roof."

Mom's voice was patient, as if she were talking to Molly when she had a fever. "What was that sweetheart?"

"I got the promotion," Dad said.

Mom and I froze. Then Mom jumped two steps at a time and threw herself at Dad. They hugged each other with big, goofy grins on their faces.

"Why didn't you call?" Mom said. "I could have bought champagne. . ."

"I wanted to call," Dad said at the same time. "But I wanted to see your face when I told you –"

They jumped up and down, holding onto each other's arms. I swear. Parentals are children with credit cards.

Dad reached out and grabbed me, including me in the hug. "I've been a bear all week," he said. "Sorry, Ash."

"It's okay, Dad," I said. "I didn't notice."

"Right."

"But if you want to buy me a Porsche…"

We all laughed.

"How did it happen?" Mom asked as we headed toward the house. "You thought Stephen was going to get it."

"It's the strangest thing," Dad said, shaking his head. "Stephen wrote this memo to himself, listing all the objectives he had if he got the promotion. In it he critiqued management decisions over the past year and even plotted out how he'd get his boss fired and take over _that_ position in six months. The memo got sent out to company e-mail by mistake. Every single person in the company read it. Including Mr. Rowan, who Stephen was plotting to get fired. Stephen was forced to resign, and Rowan gave me the job."

Dad paused with his hand on the screen door. "The gods of cyber space were watching out for me, I guess."

I patted Dad on the back, hoping to dislodge his stunned expression. "May the force be with you, Pops." I said.

Dad took the family out to our favorite Italian restaurant to celebrate. I brought leftovers back to Misty and told her all about it.

* * *

"That's justice for you," Misty. "The guy deserved to get nailed. I'm glad you dad won."

"Here's the best part," I said. "Dad and Mom got all goony at dinner, talking about their honeymoon in Italy. And they want to take all of us there this summer!"

"Awesome!" Misty said. "Europe! You are so lucky!"

"We're going to Venice and Florence and Rome, for sure. But then Mom started talking about Paris –"

"Paris," Misty breathed. "_Ooo-la-la!_"

"So they decided to go to France, too," I said.

"You have to take lots of pictures," Misty said. Her cerulean eyes were shining. She looked so pretty. _Who needs May?_ I thought. "And send me postcards, so I can have French and Italian stamps. Oh, I know –you can keep a journal, so you'll remember every detail. I hate it when people get back from trips and can't remember stuff."

"I'll remember everything," I said. "Just for you."

Misty put her hand over mine and squeezed it. "I'm glad you came over tonight and told me," she said. "It's been kind of weird lately. You've been so busy with your dad's furniture. I guess I thought we'd be spending more time together before we start work."

Guilt zinged me like a bad tooth. "I know," I said. "I guess since Dad was so freaked in general, I wanted to do something for him."

"I can understand that," Misty said. "Totally." She played with my fingers. I guess we won't be going to the cottage this summer."

We had this lake cabin in the foothills of the Poconos. It was basically a shack, with three tiny bedrooms and a sagging porch. Mom and Dad usually rented it in July, but we always went there for two weeks in August. Misty had come for the past three summers, and we'd had a blast.

"Dad said we could squeeze in a weekend before we leave," I said.

Misty smiled. "Good. Because I'm going to cream you this year at badminton."

"You and what army?" I said.

"My right and my left," Misty said giggling. She flexed a muscle. "So watch out. I'm going to get some real muscles this summer from working on the grounds crew."

"Badminton doesn't take muscles," I said. "It takes finesse. Strategy."

"Mmmm," Misty said. "That must be why Molly and I beat you last summer."

"The sun was in my eyes," I said.

Misty laughed. "Tell your story walking, Ash. It's late, and I promised Mom I'd come up to bed soon."

"Nobody appreciates me," I said loftily. I stood and fished in my pockets for my keys. "I might as well go home," I said, bringing out my keys in a flourish. "At least there I have leftovers to console me."

"You brought _me_ the leftovers, remember?" Misty said, laughing. She bent over. "And you dropped something, Sherlock."

It was the picture of May. It must have fluttered out of my pocket when I took out my keys! Quickly, I moved to put my foot on it, but Misty was faster. She picked it up.

"Ash? Who is _this_?"

She didn't ask me in an accusing way. More like a curious way. That's because she trusted me. Talk about guilt!

"That's a very good question," I said. I guess I sounded nervous.

Misty looked at me sharply. "Do you know this girl?"

_

* * *

__Dun! Dun! Dun! What happens? Will Misty find out about May? Will it be over for good? Find out next chapter on 'Why You Should Never Cheat On Your Girlfriend'! See ya! Review! _

_8/1/08_


	4. Almost Nomal

_AHH!! I can't believe I just left it off right here, at a cliff hanger and never updated, I'm soo _

_sorry! _

_This is chapter 4 of Why You Should Never Cheat On You Girlfriend! _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

I should have just told her the truth. Because the whole thing was completely innocent. I'd never even met May. She was just a cyber buddy. I pictured the words coming out of my mouth. Of course Misty would understand.

Then again, the sun would rise in the west tomorrow.

"She's my cousin," I blurted.

"Your cousin from Johto? I thought she was 12." Misty eyed the photograph again.

"From France," I said. "Her name is May. Dad wrote to these cousins in France, and they sent pictures. They live in Paris. That's where we're going to stay. With them."

"Didn't your dad just decide to go to France tonight? And she doesn't look French," Misty said staring at the picture.

"What does that mean?" I said. "Do you want her to wear a beret and smoke a cigarette?"

"She is wearing PokeGear," Misty said.

"They have PokeGear's in France," I said. "They _love_ PokeGear's there. As a matter of fact, we're taking some over as presents when we go. . . ." I remembered what Dad had said about a hard sell, so I shut up.

Misty was barely listening, anyway. She was staring at the picture. "She's pretty," she said. "But her expression is kind of weird. Like she knows she's pretty, and she knows that you know. You know?"

"No." I took the picture back and stuffed it in my pocket. "Anyway, you don't have to be jealous. She's my _cousin_."

Misty gave me a funny look. "I'm not jealous," she said. "Why should I be?"

"No reason," I said. "No reason at all."

* * *

_  
WHAT ABOUT BOSTON? _May typed back when I told her about the trip to Europe. _I thought we could finally be together!!!! _

_I've been to Europe. Believe me, it's no big deal. It's PEOPLE who are important. Not PLACES. I know I'm being selfish. It's just that I'll miss you so much. {{{{{{Ash}}}}}}!!!! WE BELONG TOGETHER!!!!!! _

I have to admit I was taken aback be May's reaction. She used uppercase letters, which in cyber space is the equivalent of shouting. I'd never had a girl get so upset over me before.

After all, Misty hadn't said she'd miss me during my exotic vacation. She was just looking forward to the stamps.

* * *

When my dad got his credit card bill, I shouldn't have surprised that my online bill had tripled. I'd been talking to May for hours and hours for weeks. The problem was, I couldn't pay for it. And that was the agreement with my dad.

"The service is supposed to go on a flat rate soon," I said hopefully.

"Great,: Dad said. "Terrific. So when you finish paying off this bill, you can sign on again."

"But, Dad–"

He looked over the bill at me. "Yes?"

Suddenly I felt that reminding him that he'd just gotten a promotion and he could afford to be generous wouldn't go over well.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"I'll pay this so that I'm not behind with my bills," Dad said. "But, Ash, you have to pay me back. Until then, your online service is cut off for duration."

I made a few quick calculations. Considering the size of my savings account, which was zip thanks to my new car, against the size of my paycheck, which suddenly seemed puny, "the duration" could last at least a month. Maybe six weeks. And then we'd be taking off for Europe.

In short, I'd be offline for the whole summer.

May! She had freaked at the thought of me offline for 2 weeks. What would she say when she heard about this?

* * *

That morning, May was quiet for so long that I thought she'd turned off her computer. But after I prompted her:

_  
May????????? _

_  
She answered: _

_  
I'll wait for you._

We didn't spend very long saying good-bye. I didn't want to run up anymore charges.

* * *

I expected to feel totally bummed when I switched off the computer. That I'd feel weird, and spacey, like I was cut off from everything. But I didn't get the chance, because Misty called.

"It's gorgeous out," she said. "Can you leave the furniture stripping for once and go swimming?"

"Meet you outside in fifteen minutes," I said.

* * *

I'd taken Misty for a ride in my car when I first got it. But this is the first time we'd really cruised, with all the windows open, the sun shining, and a whole summer day ahead of us. We went to the river and paddled around on inner tubes. We listened to music and splashed water at each other and caught rays on the big rocks by the shore. Misty had packed chicken salad sandwiches and soda in a cooler. It was an unbelievably majestic day.

I realized that I'd been inside the house for weeks because of that computer. And May. And I'd missed stuff. I'd missed the river getting warm enough to swim in. I'd missed how Misty's legs were getting tan, and seeing that there were now eleven freckles on her nose.

I counted them solemnly while she tilted her face to the sun.

"No, wait–twelve," I said. "There's one over here by your ear."

"You are a complete and utter weirdsmobile," Misty said, smiling with her eyes closed.

I touched my fingertip to a couple of freckles. "Do you know, that if I traced these, I could make an isosceles triangle? If I used this one by your left eye . . ."

Misty batted my hand away. "How do you know what an isosceles triangle is, anyway? You practically flunked geometry."

"Hey, I got a C."

"Only because I saved you sorry butt," Misty said, opening one eye.

I squinted at her face. "I could even bisect it," I said. "Let's see now–the square of A plus B cubed–"

"Don't even try," Misty said laughing.

"Equals C," I said, but I had to stop, because Misty leaned over and kissed me. It was probably just to shut me up, but I'd take what I could get.

And I didn't miss May at all.

Over the next few days, I caught up with summer. Misty and I hit the movies, and the mall, and went swimming every day. We had killer Ping-Pong games with Gary. We cruised up ad  
down the river road in my car with all the windows down and the radio on.

Misty bought this emerald blouse that made her eyes look woodsy green. When she kissed me goodnight, there was no where in the world I'd rather have been than in Pallet, Kanto. And no girl I'd rather have been with than Misty Water-flower.

The summer had shifted into neutral, and it was fine by me.

Late one afternoon, I dropped Misty at her house before pulling into my driveway. She paused with her hand on the door.

"The magic number is three," she said.

I knew what she meant right away. In only three days we had to start our summer jobs.

"I know," I said. "I wish we could goof off all summer."

"But it will be nice to have a paycheck," Misty said. "Hey, I have an idea. Tomorrow, let's drive up river and rent inner tubes. It's supposed to be almost eighty degrees. It'll be a perfect day to do a river trip."

We'd done the trip at least once every summer. We'd float down river for hours, going through tiny rapids with sodas tied onto our inner tubes in case we got thirsty. When we got hot, we'd roll off the tubes and swim.

"Sounds fantastic," I said. "I'll pick you up at ten."

Misty kissed me swiftly, then hurried up the walk to her house. It was her night to cook dinner. I drove the short distance to my house and pulled in the driveway. As I turned off the ignition, my mom came running out of the house. She had one arm in her denim jacket, and it flew behind her as she raced to her car.

"Ash, you have to pull out," she said. "I have . . . to . . ." Tear spurted out of her eyes.

"Mom what is it?" I said.

"There's been an accident," she said, her voice shaking. "It's Dad. Someone ran him off the road. He's in the hospital!"

* * *

_Well that's it for me today. :)__ I wrote this all in one day for you, I hope your all happy! xD _

_Thanks for reading! _

_2/18/09_


End file.
